Why Wake Up?
by JADEOBLUE
Summary: Rogue cannot believe her eyes.


This came out of me when I was sleep deprived while also on a caffeine and sugar high. So there's the warning. This is very poorly written because it's a one-time thing just for quick laughs that I decided to share. It took forever to figure out a certain scene but thankfully I stumbled on a site that gave me an idea. Roguematrix, you'll see I visited your site; by the way I liked it, and answered your challenge. I dedicate this to M, Celt, Gumbo, and Klunky. Love you guys hope I made you laugh. Oh by the way I don't own the charters at all, or even some of the lines and scenes that they will be playing out. They came from various cartoons, movies, and TV shows. I don't feel like naming them all cause there are too many but I'm sure you fine people can figure them out. That's also the reason way some things are misspelled. The rating is either PG or PG13, not sure which. I hate ratings never can figure them out. Now on with the show.   
_Speech_= Singing(Yes there is singing.) 

**Why Wake Up?**

Rogue woke up to the sounds of crashing and yelling. Nothing new for this particular household. She opened her door and stopped at the sight before her. 

ROGUE: That's defiantly new. 

Pyro was in the hall laughing hysterically. He had created what looked like a giant, firry bunny. Bobby appeared and started to case after Pyro. 

ICEMAN: _Kill da wabbit. Kill da wabbit._

Bobby stopped in frount of Rogue. 

ICEMAN: Be vewy quiet. We're hunting wabbits. Uhhuhuhuhuh 

Jubilee ran over to Bobby and Rogue. 

JUBILEE: Did you see that thing, it was huge. It had sharp pointy teeth and jumps about. 

ICEMAN: It's wabbit season. 

JUBILEE: Duck season! 

ICEMAN: Wabbit season! 

JUBILEE: Duck season! 

ROGUE: OK, Ah'm out of here. 

Rogue left the arguing duo and decided she needed a shower to wake. She opened the bathroom door and was once again stunned. There was Ray in the tub with bubbles completely surrounding him. He apparently didn't notice Rogue because he kept playing with his yellow rubber duck. 

BERSERKER: _Rubber ducky you're the one_. ( Splash, Splash ) _You makeMy bath time lots of fun._( Splash, Splash ) _Rubber ducky you're the one for meeeee……._

Ray turned his head and finely noticed Rogue and let out a very girly scream. Rogue thought it would be a good time to close the door and leave. On her way to go down stairs she heard the elevator door open. The Goth looked inside and saw Jamie, or rather Jamies. All of himselfves were seated in plastic chairs around a little plastic table playing cards. 

MULTIPLE 1: The name of the game is five-card draw. 

MULTIPLE 2: How much dough are we playing for? 

MULTIPLE 3: We don't have any dough. We ran out of flour. 

MULTIPLE 4: Green backs you idiot! 

MULTIPLE 3: We don't have green backs, they're tan. 

The elevator door closed and Rogue decided just to go downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw three more people that shouldn't be there. Magneto, Wanda, and Pietro were there, saying some very disturbing things. 

SCARLET WITCH: Oh daddykins tis such a lovely day. 

QUICKSILVER: Yes father, what ever shall we do? 

MAGNETO: A day like today there is only one thing to do. 

SCARLET WITCH & QUICKSILVER: What is it? What is it? 

MAGNETO: To fly a kite. 

QUICKSILVER: Fly a kite? 

MAGNETO: _Yes!Lets go fly a kite up to the highest height and send it _ _ Soaring._   
__ ALL THREE: (while skipping around.) _Up in the atmosphere. Up where the_ _ Air is clear. Oh lets go fly a kite._   
__ They skipped out the front door still singing. 

ROGUE: OK Ah defiantly need coffee cause Ah must not be awake yet. 

She headed to the kitchen. While she walked closer to her goal the sounds of crashing objects and yelling grew loader. 

ROGUE: What now? 

She entered the kitchen door and ducked just as a live chicken flew at her then out into the hall. 

ROGUE: What the….. 

**_FEED ME!_**

She looked into the kitchen and saw the Blob and Toad. 

BLOB:**_Feed me!_**

TOAD: We have been feeding you, yo. 

BLOB: **_Feed me!_**

TOAD: Yo, that's what I'm trying to do. 

BLOB: _Feed me Toad. Feed me all night long._

Toad hopped over to the refrigerator, opened the door, and stated throwing food to Fred. 

BLOB: _That's right boy, you can do it!_

TOAD: That's why we're here with the X-Geeks. 

BLOB: _Feed me Toad, feed me all night long._

TOAD: I though we went threw this yo. 

BLOB: _Cause if you feed me, Toad I can grow up big and strong._

TOAD: Don't you think you're big enough? 

ROGUE: Ah don't want coffee that bad. 

She quickly and quietly backed out of the kitchen. Rogue decided she needed mind numbing TV after all this bizarreness, so off to the rec room she went. Rogue laded out on the couch and turned on the TV, when a sulfur smell filled her nostals. Her green eyes looked up at the blue furry elf, who was grinning at her and holding a clicking chicken. 

NIGHTCRAWLER: I vould like you to say hello to my little friend. 

ROGUE: Uh huh. 

Forge appeared in the doorway and headed towards Kurt. 

FORGE: There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. I have another experiment 

I need y… 

NIGHTCRAWLER: **Nien!**

He dropped the chicken, which then decided to fly into Forges face. 

FORGE: (While pulling feathers from his hair.) Kurt nothing will happen. 

NIGHTCRAWLER: Nien! Yon can't catch me. 

Forge proceeded to chase Kurt around the room. Kurt was porting around the room to avoid capture but found this very amusing so he started to sing. 

NIGHTCRAWLER: _Ring around the roseys…_.. 

  
**Blam**   
**** NIGHTCRAWLER: _Pocket full of poseys_..   
**Blam**

Kurt appeared onto the ceiling fan and was hanging upside down by his tail. 

NIGHTCRAWLER: _Ashes. Ashes. We all fall_…. 

The fan gave way and crashed to the floor with Kurt. 

NIGHTCRAWLER: down. 

Rogue just shook her head and got up off the coach. 

ROGUE: Maybe some fresh air will do meh some good. 

Rogue walked out of the room and headed to the front of the house. She saw Lance walking towards her. He looked ready to ask her a question. She guessed it most likely had to do about a certain girl. However, before he spoke Kitty phased threw the wall. She stopped took one look at Lance then turned and phased back threw the wall again. Lance looked at the spot Kitty disappeared. 

AVALANCHE: Tought I taw a putty tat. 

Kitty phased her head to look at Lance then went backout. 

AVALANCHE: I did! I did see a putty tat! 

Then Lance left to search for his precious kittycat. Right then Jubilee and Bobby came running down the hall screaming. 

ICEMAN & JUBILEE: **Run away! Run away!**

They flew straight by her at record speeds. Then dozens upon dozens of fiery little bunnies hoped after the screaming duo leaving scorch marks in their wakes. Pyro followed behind his creations laughing hysterically. Rogue decided she didn't want to play with fire and made it to the front door to go outside. Once outside she looked around and far off Rogue saw Magneto, Pietro, and Wanda were indeed flying kites. 

ROGUE: What a bunch of weirdoes. 

She looked to her side and saw Spike, Boom Boom, Sunspot, and Cannonball. 

BOOM BOOM: Hey Spiky whatz you doing? 

SPIKE: Making perfection. 

BOOM BOOM: Perfection huh? 

CANNONBALL: Yea he thinks he can make his board perfect. 

SUNSPOT: Dought that. 

SPIKE: I will. It will be like……. like …….. 

BOOM BOOM: Like what? 

SPIKE: Like…… like greased lightin' 

CANNONBALL: Greased lightin'? 

SPIKE: _Yea we'll get board sanders and four-barrel wheels oh yea_. 

SUNSPOT: _Keep talkin' whoa keep talkin'_

SPIKE: _New clean grips and painted decals oh yea._

BOOM BOOM: _I'll get the money; I'll see you get the money_. 

SPIKE: _With 360 on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door. You know that ain't nothing_ _ when we'll be getting' lots of show._   
__ All of a sudden the four of them started synchronized dancing. 

SPIKE: _Go greased lightin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile._

BOOM BOOM, SUNSPOT, & CANNONBALL: _Greased lightin', go greased lightin'_

Rogue ran away from the scene terrified. She rounded the corner of the house and saw Magma with Colossus looking up at the sky. 

COLOSSUS: It's a bird. 

MAGMA: No it's a plane. 

COLOSSUS: Niet it's, it's…. a person? 

The thing in question landed right in front of them. 

COLOSSUS: Hey comrade who are you? 

ANGEL: I'm Angel. Oh hi Rogue. 

ROGUE: Hi Warren 

Just then a growling captivated their attention so all of them turned to the scene. There was Storm and Wolfsbane fighting. Rahne was in her wolf form and had a red sock in her mouth. Storm seem to be trying to get the sock away from Rahne but ended up looking like they we're playing a game of tug of war. 

STORM: Child let go. 

WOLFSBANE: Grrrrrr 

STORM: Please child this is my favorite sock. 

Out of the corner of Rogue's eyesight, she saw Mystique morph into a witch and walk over to the group. 

MYSTIQUE: (to Storm) I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too. 

Storm and Rahne stopped their tug of war to look at the witch. 

STORM: I think not. 

With the help of her mutant power Storm created a rain cloud and made the downpour cover Mystique completely. 

MYSTIQUE: NOOooooo I'm melting! I'm melting. 

She fell down on the ground and didn't move. Then everyone that was there except Rogue started to sing the wicked witch is dead. Rogue decided to go back inside to talk to the professor. 

Before she could open the doors they flew open without her help. Sabertooth and Wolverine tumbled out; of course they were fighting. Various kicks and punches were thrown but alas Sabertooth failed to miss Wolverine claws. Logan on top of Sabertooth on the ground with his left claws going straight threw his foe's upper torso. 

WOLVERINE: Face it bub you're done. 

SABERTOOTH: Tis but a scratch. 

WOLVERINE: A scratch my claws are goin' straight threw you. 

SABERTOOTH: No their not. 

WOLVERINE: Well, what this then? ( He used his other had to point to Creed's chest.) 

SABERTOOTH: I've had worse. 

WOLVERINE: You liar! 

SABERTOOTH: Come on you pansy! 

Wolverine shoved his other set of claws in Sabertooth's chest. 

WOLVERINE: Victory is mine! 

Sabertooth head butts Logan. 

SABERTOOTH: Come on then. 

WOLVERINE: What? 

SABERTOOTH: Have at you! 

WOLVERINE: You are indeed brave bub but the fight is mine. 

SABERTOOTH: Oh, had enough, eh? 

WOLVERINE: Look, you stupid fool my claws are going straight threw you. 

SABERTOOTH: No their not! 

WOLVERINE: Look! 

Sabertooth looked down at the penetrating medal then back up. 

SABERTOOTH: Just a flesh wound. 

He head butts Logan again. 

WOLVERINE: Stop that! 

SABERTOOTH: Chicken! Chicken! 

Rogue's head finally cleared from her stupor and headed inside. She marched straight up to the professor's office and open the door knowing he always sensed someone presence. Then she quickly shut the door after her first glimpse. 

ROGUE: Ah know Ah must be imaginin' things. 

Rogue took a deep breath and opened the door. She knew from this moment on the images will stay burned in her mind forever. She nearly cried but did whimper. 

ROGUE: Ah'm scared for the rest of meh life. Ah'll defiantly need therapy. 

There was Jean, Scott, and Xavier in his office, which was usually normal. However, right now they were wearing feather boas, fishnet stockings, makeup, high heels, and other stuff. It was obvious they were doing a scene from a certain cult movie but it was still disturbing. 

JEAN, SCOTT, & XAVIOR: _We're a wild and an untamed thing. We're a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart will pump and your blood will sing._

Rogue closed the door. 

ROGUE: That's it Ah'm goin' back to bed. 

She encored everyone and went straight to her room. Rogue changed back into her night cloths and climbed into bed. The southernbell was having difficulty going back to sleep because of the images she saw today that still haunted her mind. She thrashed back and forth trying to get comfortable. 

GAMBIT: Chere y making Remy Sea sick over here. 

She turned and looked straight into black and red. 

ROGUE: Sorry Remy. 

Rogue closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep but then her mind cleared. 

ROGUE: Wait a minute. 

She jumped out of bed and looked up to see the man she just saw. However, not a sly grin or molten eyes were found. The Goth got to her knees and looked around, no man found anywhere. 

SHADOWCAT: Like Rogue are having another nightmare? 

ROGUE: It was a dream? 

Kitty decided to encore the confused girl on the floor and go back to sleep. Rogue shook her head. 

ROGUE: It was just a dream. That's the last time Ah absorb the Juggernaut. 

She climbed back into bed to try to get some sleep. Rogue hoped she dreamed more of the cute guy with the devastating grin. 

ROGUE: Ah thought he had brown eyes. Oh well Ah like the red better. 

She went back to sleep. 

**THE END**

Well I told you before I'm insane now this proves it. I tried my best at changing Greased Lightin' but hey I know nothing of skateboards. So sorry. The bunnies where in honor of some certain people. You know whom the straightjackets belong to. Yes Celt dear you can archive this, you too Roguematrix if I met your challenge. So did ya'll like it? Would love a response. 


End file.
